I'm here
by martagh
Summary: Breve historia Delena situada poco después del capítulo 5x10 (Contiene spoiler del capítulo pero no de los próximos). Amor, amistad, felicidad, tristeza. La vida da muchas vueltas y nunca se sabe cómo terminará, sobre todo cuando se vive en un mundo en el que ni la muerte es algo definitivo.
1. Chapter 1

**Breve historia Delena de 4 capítulos situada poco después del capítulo 5x10 (contiene spoiler del capítulo en cuestión, pero no de los próximos a emitir).**

**Amor, amistad, felicidad, tristeza. La vida da muchas vueltas y nunca se sabe cómo terminará, sobre todo cuando se vive en un mundo en el que ni la muerte es algo definitivo.**

**+18**

**Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith y a The CW.**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**_1_**

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón de la casa de los Salvatore, celebrando dos semanas sin incidentes.

-Yo me voy yendo ya -anunció Caroline-. Le prometí a mi madre que me pasaría por casa antes de volver a la facultad.

-Voy contigo -se apuntó Bonnie, para luego despedirse de Jeremy con un rápido beso.

El pequeño Gilbert, por su parte, no tardó en irse a la cama a dormir, puesto que estaba cansado. Stefan fue más consciente entonces de las miraditas que su hermano y Elena intercambiaban. Damon y ella no habían hablado mucho desde que este decidió romper, por lo que la tensión era palpable en el ambiente. Otra cosa de la cual también fue testigo era ese sentimiento tan potente que ellos habían tenido el uno por el otro, sentimiento que Stefan nunca supo comprender pero ahora podía jurar que era mucho más que simple amor. Damon y Elena estaban conectados, destinados a formar las dos piezas de un todo, amarse eternamente sin importar lo que ocurra.

Consciente de todo ello, Stefan decidió que ahora más que nunca se haría a un lado y dejaría de entrometerse por activa o pasiva en la relación.

-Voy a ir a casa de Tyler -anunció Stefan tras unos minutos de silencio-, a ver cómo lleva Matt todo esto de los travellers. Dormiré fuera esta noche.

Elena comprendió el sentido de esa última aclaración: Stefan no solo les estaba dejando intimidad para hablar, sino que incluso les estaba dejando la oportunidad de pasar la noche juntos si querían. Por ese motivo, una vez que el chico se hubo ido, Elena se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia Damon, quien estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la chimenea. La chica posó sus manos en las mejillas del vampiro y se inclinó para darle un beso.

-Elena... -se quejó él contra sus labios.

Damon no le había rechazado el beso, pero tampoco se lo había devuelto. Simplemente le había dejado dárselo.

-Te he echado de menos -confesó ella, volviéndole a besar pese a las quejas de él.

-No deberíamos.

-Claro que sí -insistió Elena.

Esta vez, cuando la joven le besó, Damon no pudo resistirse a corresponderle. El chico, deseoso de volver a estar con Elena, se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos hasta el punto de ampliar tanto el beso que sus lenguas se encontraron en el proceso.

Al separarse para respirar, la vampira le quitó el vaso de Bourbon que él tenía en la mano y lo dejó en la mesa. Después, miró al chico con una sonrisa pícara y le ofreció una mano para que este la tomara. Damon, tras dudarlo por un momento, aceptó la mano que la joven le ofrecía y se dejó conducir por ella hacia su habitación.

Una vez en el dormitorio de Damon, la pareja se besó con deseo y pasión, demostrándose cuánto se extrañaban. Aquella noche, unieron sus cuerpos como tantas veces habían hecho.

**D&E**

Elena despertó muy temprano por la mañana, sonriendo radiantemente al ver a su chico durmiendo a su lado. Damon parecía recién sacado de una revista de ropa interior masculina: músculos perfectamente definidos, rostro hermoso, labios perfectos y unos bóxers negros como única prenda para cubrir su espectacular cuerpo. Lo único que no encajaba era su pelo revuelto, aquel en el que Elena había enterrado los dedos de sus manos cuando se besaron. Incluso tan desordenado como lo tenía, a la chica le volvía loca su cabello, era tan sedoso y daban tantas ganas de hundir las manos en él...

Casi sin darse cuenta, Elena se descubrió a sí misma acariciando el pelo de vampiro, provocando que este comenzase a despertarse.

-Hmm... -murmuró Damon, acomodando la cabeza contra la almohada.

-Buenos días, dormilón -sonrió ella feliz.

El chico abrió los ojos en el acto, tomando una mirada tan serena que Elena se sintió algo intimidada, por lo que retiró sus manos del cabello de él para darle esa distancia que sabía que necesitaba en ese momento.

-Lo de anoche no debió haber ocurrido -dijo él al fin.

-Pues yo me alegro de que ocurriese.

-Ya no estamos juntos.

-Eso fue decisión tuya, no mía -le corrigió ella.

-Elena, no he hecho más que traerte problemas desde que llegué a Mystic Falls, no soy bueno para ti.

-Es que yo no quiero que seas bueno para mí. Te quiero, Damon. Te quiero tal y como eres. No tengo intención de cambiarte. Sé que tú también me quieres. Así que, no pienso dejar que tomes esta decisión por mí. Estoy harta de que todos decidáis lo que es bueno o no para mí, quiero poder elegir. Y ya tomé mi decisión, te elegí a ti. Y no me arrepiento de ello.

Damon no supo qué más decir para convencerla. Elena, viendo que este estaba en un debate mental sobre lo que debería o no debería hacer, decidió tomar la iniciativa. Tal y como había hecho la noche anterior, la chica se inclinó para unir sus labios. El vampiro tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero acabó cediendo ante la enormidad de los sentimientos que los labios de Elena le hacían sentir.

**D&E**

Horas más tarde, la chica volvió a despertarse en la cama de Damon. A diferencia de la otra vez, él no estaba a su lado. Preocupada, Elena no tardó en vestirse y bajar al salón, donde había oído a Stefan encender la chimenea.

-Stefan, ¿sabes dónde está Damon?

-Se fue hace unas horas -explicó él sin darle mucha importancia, para luego cambiar a un tono más amigable cuando vio la pena reflejada en el rostro de la joven-. Creo que fue a reunirse con Enzo. No te preocupes, volverá. No es tan estúpido como para dejarte así sin más -intentó animarla.

-Eso espero -murmuró ella más para sí misma que para Stefan.

**D&E**

Bonnie estaba paseando por el campus de la universidad cuando, derepente, Damon se apareció ante ella, haciéndola pegar un bote del susto.

-Dios mío, Damon... -murmuró ella, para luego quejarse-. ¿Tienes que aparecerte así siempre?

-¿De qué hablas? -preguntó él sin comprender, mirando a su alrededor con sorpresa y confusión-. ¿Qué hago en la universidad?

-¿No recuerdas cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

-No...

Antes de que la chica pudiese decir algo más, Elena fue hacia ellos.

-¡Hey, Bonnie! -saludó ella muy feliz-. ¿Estabas hablando con alguien?

-Sí, con... -balbuceó esta muy confusa, señalando hacia Damon con una mano.

-¿Con quién? -volvió a preguntar la chica, mirando a su alrededor pero sin dirigir la mirada hacia el vampiro.

-Con nadie, no importa -respondió la morena con una sonrisa forzada.

Damon, quien no comprendía por qué las chicas actuaban tan raro, intentó llamar la atención de Elena. La llamó por su nombre un par de veces, incluso pasó una mano por delante de ella, pero esta no parecía prestarle atención.

-¿Qué está pasando, Bonnie? -preguntó él preocupado.

-Elena -llamó la chica a su amiga, ignorando a Damon-, tengo que pasarme por la biblioteca. ¿Nos vemos en clase?

-Claro -accedió esta, para luego despedirse animadamente-. Hasta luego.

Una vez se hubo ido la joven, Bonnie se giró para mirar a Damon fijamente.

-¿Cómo has llegado a parar aquí? -preguntó ella muy seria, como si se tratase de una pregunta crucial.

-Ya te lo he dicho, no lo recuerdo.

-Haz memoria.

-¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo, Bonnie? -exigió saber él, ignorando la demanda de esta-. ¿Por qué Elena no puede verme?

-Soy el ancla entre este mundo y el Otro Lado -dijo ella, como si eso lo explicase todo.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Necesito que me digas lo último que recuerdas -pidió Bonnie, intentando mantener la calma.

-Estaba con Enzo. Estábamos en la Casa Whitmore buscando información sobre la Sociedad Secreta cuando entró un grupo de sus miembros... -recordó él, para luego darse cuenta de lo ocurrido-. Dios... Estoy muerto.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**No me matéis aún, quedan 3 capítulos para ver cómo se resuelve todo esto. **

**Muchas gracias por leer, publicaré pronto el siguiente capítulo! ;)**

**PD: no es muy apropiada para Navidades, lo sé, pero quiero tenerla terminada antes de que se emita el próximo de la serie.**


	2. Chapter 2

_2_

"_No puede ser"_ pensó Damon, _"No puedo estar muerto. No es posible"_

El vampiro comenzó a caminar de un lado para otro, muy preocupado. Murmuraba cosas que Bonnie no alcanzó a entender, pero básicamente sus pensamientos se reducían a una sola cosa: Elena. La chica no podía volver a pasar por algo así, no podía perder a nadie más.

-Damon, necesito que me escuches -pidió Bonnie-. Todo ser sobrenatural que muere debe pasar por mí para acceder al Otro Lado. Debes tocarme para cruzar. Hasta que no lo hagas, quedarás atrapado entre dos mundos.

-No puedo irme. Aún no. No estoy listo. Elena no está lista para perder a nadie más.

-Damon, debes hacerlo -insistió ella, ordenó más bien.

Este, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras, desapareció del mismo modo en el que se apareció: en un visto y no visto.

**D&E**

Bonnie llegó a su próxima clase con el tiempo justo, sentándose junto a Caroline y Elena. La chica Gilbert, quien parecía muy feliz, le estaba contando a la rubia cómo había acabado la noche de ayer.

-Así que, ¿Damon y tú habéis vuelto? -preguntó Caroline, quien no estaba muy contenta de oír la noticia y evitó que su amiga le diese detalles de lo que ocurrió en la habitación del vampiro.

-Eso espero -sonrió Elena-. Al menos, estamos en proceso de reconciliación.

-Ya veo... -murmuró la rubia de poca gana.

Bonnie sintió una presión en el pecho que le impedía respirar correctamente. Su amiga parecía tan feliz con la idea de volver con su novio... ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de romper esa felicidad? ¿Cómo iba a decirle que el chico que tanto amaba había muerto? Y, lo que es peor, ¿cómo iba a decirle que este se resignaba a cruzar al Otro Lado y que debía convencerle para irse?

-¿Tú que opinas, Bonnie? -le preguntó Elena-. Estás muy callada.

-¿Qué? -dijo esta, abandonando temporalmente sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué opinas sobre que vuelva con Damon?

-Soy _team Delena_, sabes que siempre lo he sido -se obligó la morena a forzar una sonrisa para compensar el tono de tristeza de su voz.

-¿_Delena_? -intervino la rubia, sintiéndose casi ofendida por el mote de la pareja-. ¿En serio? No puede haber un nombre más feo... _Stelena_ es mucho mejor.

-Caroline -le riñó Elena con voz pesada-, estoy empezando a hartarme de esa obsesión tuya por Stefan. ¿Podrías aceptar de una vez por todas que a quien amo y con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad es Damon? Por culpa de opiniones como la tuya, Damon se vio empujado a dejarme.

-No es mi culpa que hasta tu _novio_ vea que lo vuestro no tiene futuro -se burló la rubia.

-Caroline, ya basta -le cortó bruscamente Bonnie.

-Bueno, bueno... Vaya humos -se quejó esta, accediendo a zanjar la conversación.

**D&E**

Nada más terminar la clase, Bonnie fue derecha a Mystic Falls. Por suerte, Jeremy aún estaba en el instituto, por lo que Stefan era el único que estaba en la mansión Salvatore.

-Bonnie, ¿qué haces aquí? -se extrañó el vampiro al abrir la puerta-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tenemos que hablar. Es sobre Damon.

-¿Qué ha hecho mi hermano esta vez? -preguntó el chico con voz pesada, cansado ya de que su hermano se metiese en líos.

-¿Podemos hablar esto mejor dentro?

-Claro, pasa -ofreció él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarla paso.

Una vez en el salón, Bonnie se dejó caer en un sillón. Sentía cómo su cabeza iba a estallar sino centraba sus pensamientos. Necesitaba respirar, calmarse un poco. La noticia que estaba a punto de dar iba a ser muy difícil de asimilar por Stefan.

-¿Va algo mal con mi hermano? -inquirió este-. ¿Elena y él han discutido?

-No es eso -logró decir la chica en un hilo de voz, carraspeando luego para elevar el tono-. Stefan, lamento tener que decirte esto pero... Damon ha muerto.

-¿Qué? -preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa-. No puedes estar hablando en serio. No es posible. Mi hermano no puede estar muerto.

-Stefan -le llamó ella, intentando hacer que este se concentrase-, le he visto. No está seguro de cómo murió.

-¿Has hablado con él?

-Soy el ancla al Otro Lado, ¿recuerdas? Cuando un ser sobrenatural muere, debe pasar por mí para cruzar.

-¿Damon se ha ido? -se atrevió a preguntar el vampiro.

-No quiere irse -explicó ella, a lo que este suspiró aliviado-. Pero debe hacerlo. No puede quedarse entre dos mundos. Debe cruzar, solo así encontrará la paz.

-Si el Otro Lado es ese purgatorio sobrenatural por el que hay que pagar por los pecados cometidos, Damon nunca encontrará la paz.

-Debe ir de todos modos -insistió Bonnie-. Y hay que darle la noticia a Elena. Yo no creo que sea capaz de decírselo. Sola no.

**D&E**

Stefan y Bonnie informaron al resto de la situación, por lo que esa misma noche acordaron citar a Elena en la mansión Salvatore para darle la mala noticia.

Estaban todos en el salón. La chica estaba sentada en el sofá con su hermano a un lado y Caroline a otro. Bonnie se sentó en un sillón, mientras que Stefan permaneció de pie. Todos estaban muy tensos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Elena, quien no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-¿Vais a decirme de una vez por todas para qué me habéis llamado? -pidió saber ella.

-Verás, Elena... -comenzó a hablar Bonnie-. Queríamos hablarte de Damon.

-¿Está bien? -se preocupó la chica-. ¿Le ha pasado algo?

-Damon está... -iba a contar la morena, pero fue interrumpida.

-_¡No se lo digas! _-pidió Damon, apareciéndose junto a ellos.

-Tengo que hacerlo.

-¿Hacer qué? -preguntó Elena sin comprender-. ¿Qué ocurre, Bonnie?

-_No le digas que he muerto _-le pidió el vampiro a Bonnie-. _Dile que me he ido del pueblo, que no podía seguir estando aquí y que no voy a volver. Lo pasará mal, pero lo acabará superando._

-No pienso decirle que te has ido -se negó la chica-. No se merece eso. No os merecéis eso.

-¿Me puede explicar alguien lo que está pasando? -preguntó Elena confusa, comenzando a hartarse de tanto secretismo-. ¿Con quién está hablando Bonnie?

-Con Damon -respondieron todos a la vez.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser -murmuró la chica con un hilo de voz mirando hacia su amiga, a lo que esta asintió-. Eso significa que... No. No, por favor, no... -suplicó-. Damon no puede estar muerto.

-Lo siento, Elena -le dijo su hermano, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

Acto seguido, la joven rompió en lágrimas, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de Jeremy. Damon, por su parte, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y la observó en silencio. Hubiese dado todo lo posible por tenerla entre sus brazos y decirle que no tenía que lamentarse, que él estaba allí; pero eso ya no sería posible nunca más, porque él estaba muerto.

Pareció pasar una eternidad cuando Elena consiguió tomar fuerzas para atreverse a formular la pregunta que más dolor le podría provocar:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo murió?

-No lo recuerda -le explicó Bonnie-. Cree que fueron los miembros de la Sociedad Secreta.

-¿Le dolió?

Su amiga miró hacia Damon, quien tenía las manos posadas sobre las de Elena -las cuales estaban sobre su regazo-, y este negó con la cabeza.

-No -le transmitió el mensaje la morena-. No le dolió.

-¿Está aquí? -preguntó Elena alzando la mirada y mirando a su alrededor-. ¿Está en la sala?

Bonnie iba a decirle que el chico estaba tan cerca de ella que incluso la tenía tomada de la mano aunque ninguno de los dos pudiese sentir el contacto, pero Damon se le adelanto a hablar.

-_No le digas que estoy aquí. Dile que ya me he ido._

La chica le lanzó una mirada que quería decir "_¿seguro?_", a lo que este asintió con seguridad en su demanda.

-Se fue justo cuando te recompusiste -mintió Bonnie, nada contenta con la idea.

-¿Ha cruzado ya al Otro Lado? -continuó preguntando la joven.

-Aún no. Pero debe hacerlo. Está obligado.

Elena no volvió a preguntar nada más, y nadie supo qué decir; por lo que, tal y como ocurrió la noche anterior, todos se fueron yendo poco a poco. Esta vez, quedando solos Jeremy, Stefan y Elena.

-¿Quieres que te haga un poco de té? -le preguntó el pequeño Gilbert.

-No -susurró ella, para luego alzar la vista y mirar a Stefan-. ¿Te importa si esta noche me quedo aquí?

-Claro que no, elegí la habitación que quieras -le ofreció este, aunque todos sabían perfectamente la habitación que escogería Elena.

Sin nada más que decir, la chica abandonó la sala y, con paso lento, se dirigió a la planta de arriba. Cuando estaba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Damon, un sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de ella. Pasar la noche en su cama solitaria no haría más que confirmar la cruda realidad: Damon había muerto.

Su mente le pedía que no entrase, pero su cuerpo la llevó hacia dentro de la habitación. Sin molestarse siquiera en cambiarse de ropa, la vampira se tumbó en su lado de la cama y miró con nostalgia al lado donde debería estar Damon. Parecía increíble que la pasada noche habían estado disfrutando del calor de sus cuerpos entregándose el uno al otro y ahora él ya no estaba.

Toda la habitación olía aún a él, por lo que la joven se hizo un ovillo consigo misma y se abrazó a la almohada de Damon para inhalar su delicioso aroma. Fue así como, entre ríos de lágrimas, Elena cayó en un pesado sueño cargado de pena y soledad.

Por su parte, Damon permaneció a su lado en todo momento, velando por sus sueños en secreto.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Yo tampoco quiero a Damon como fantasma, os lo aseguro. Os pido paciencia, los dos últimos capítulos prometen ser más esperanzadores para el mundo Delena.**

**Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y por seguir la historia! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

Habían pasado días desde la muerte de Damon y la situación no había cambiado mucho. Stefan estaba más apagado que nunca y bebía más de lo habitual para calmar las ansias de volver a la sangre humana, algo que deseaba desde que supo que lo había perdido todo, que había perdido a su hermano. Todo su ser le pedía apagar su humanidad y volver a ser el _ripper_, así no tendría que seguir sufriendo más. Bonnie seguí empeñada en intentar convencerle para que le ayudase a obligar a Damon a cruzar al Otro Lado. Por su parte, Caroline no daba a basto. La rubia tenía la complicada misión de animar el ambiente, de lograr que Stefan dejase de beber y hacer que Elena saliese de una vez por todas de la habitación de Damon, donde se había encerrado desde el día que supo de la muerte del vampiro.

Caroline fue una mañana muy temprano a casa de los Salvatore. Stefan no estaba, por lo que supuso que había ido a cazar algún animal o a beber al Grill, donde se pasaba la mayor parte del día.

La chica bajó al sótano y cogió una bolsa de sangre. Al llegar a la que fue la habitación de Damon, se encontró con la misma escena de siempre: Elena tumbada en la cama con el mismo patalón de pijama que se había puesto días atrás y una camisa del vampiro. Estaba acurrucada junto al sitio de la cama del chico, con la cabeza enterrada en la almohada en un intento por percibir su aroma.

-Hola, Elena -saludó tímidamente la rubia, caminando despacio hacia ella.

-Ya no huele a él -murmuró esta con un hilo de voz-. Ya nada huele a él.

Caroline no estaba del todo segura de si se dirigía a ella o si ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia, pero eso no la detuvo a la hora de ir hacia su amiga y continuar su habitual cantinela sobre la importancia de acicalarse un poco, tomar algo de sangre e irse a dar un paseo para despejarse. Elena no le haría caso, como siempre, pero tenía que intentarlo. Tarde o temprano acabaría cediendo.

-Elena, cielo, necesitas alimentarte -dijo la rubia como si hablase con un niño pequeño sobre la importancia de comer verduras-. Te resecarás sino bebes. Y, créeme, no es una sensación agradable.

-Al menos sentiré algo -murmuró ella, alzando la vista para mirar a su amiga a los ojos-. Desde que él se fue no siento nada, solo un completo vacío, como si una parte de mí se hubiese ido con él.

-Elena... -dijo Caroline sin saber muy bien cómo continuar-. No puedes pasarte la eternidad aquí encerrada, a Damon no le hubiese gustaba verte así.

Ante la mención del nombre del vampiro, la chica Gilbert empezó a llorar sin control, volviendo a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada.

Caroline, sin saber qué hacer, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarla sola un rato. Le dolía dejarla así, pero Elena quería estar sola, lo necesitaba.

Jeremy volvió del instituto poco después, encontrándose con la rubia en el salón, algo que se había convertido en una costumbre.

-¿Cómo está Elena? -preguntó él, sabiendo de ante mano la respuesta.

-Como siempre. No quiere beber.

-Hoy tampoco vas a dejarme ir a verla, ¿me equivoco?

-Sabes que no es seguro. Lleva mucho tiempo sin alimentarse, podría perder el control. Lo último que le falta ahora a Elena es sufrir más por el hecho de haber intentado atacarte.

-¡Pues oblígala a beber! –le gritó el joven-. No creo que soporte una noche más oyendo sus llantos y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo. Necesito poder abrazar a mi hermana y apoyarla en momentos como este.

-Lo sé, Jeremy... Estoy en ello. Tú habla con Bonnie e intentad solucionar el otro problema -le dijo ella, sin querer decir cuál era ese otro problema porque Elena podría escucharles.

-Dudo que os sea muy útil en ese aspecto, sabes que no comparto en absoluto vuestra opinión -respondió el chico a regañadientes, puesto que él era partidario de buscar un modo de traer de vuelta a Damon a la vida en lugar de hacerle cruzar al Otro Lado.

-Ya hablaremos de eso en otro momento. Aquí no.

-Lo que tú digas -murmuró Jeremy con pesadez, yéndose de allí para ir a buscar a Bonnie.

**D&E**

Jeremy se reunió con la ex bruja en el campus de la universidad. La chica estaba discutiendo con Damon, quien era reacio a dejar este mundo.

-¿Cómo va la pelea? -intentó bromear el pequeño Gilbert-. ¿Tenemos ya ganador?

-No es gracioso, Jer -le regañó su novia.

-Lo sé, pero estoy harto de que todos estemos con caras largas.

-_Pregúntale cómo está Elena _-le pidió Damon a la chica.

-Si tanto te interesa, ¿por qué no vas a verla tú mismo? -le echó ella en cara.

-_Como si pudera..._ -se quejó él-. _Llevas toda la mañana reteniéndome aquí._

_-_No sabía que eso fuera posible -se extrañó Bonnie-. ¿No puedes marcharte a voluntad?

-_Desde hace unos días no _-confesó el vampiro-. _Supongo que tanto tiempo en esta dimensión de mierda pasa factura._

-Si tanto odias esa dimensión, cruza al Otro Lado. Elena no podrá seguir con su vida sino lo haces.

-No tiene por qué ser así -intervino Jeremy, sin comprender gran parte de la conversación-. Tal vez haya otro modo.

-¿Otro modo para qué? -le preguntó la chica.

-Para traer a Damon de vuelta a este mundo.

-¿Otra vez con eso, Jeremy? Sabes que es imposible.

-_Claro, igual de imposible que tú resucitases o que lo hiciese Qetsiyah _-se burló Damon de la joven-. _El pequeño Gilbert no está tan equivocado. Es solo que no sabemos cómo._

-Eres un vampiro -le dijo ella tajantemente-. Vuestra esencia no es la misma que la de las brujas. No es posible, Damon. Que te entre en la cabeza: estás muerto, supéralo ya.

Acto seguido, el vampiro se volatilizó muy enfadado.

-Ahora sí podía marcharse a su antojo, ¿no? -se quejó Bonnie girando los ojos con cansancio.

-Eso ha sido muy cruel por tu parte -le riñó el chico-. No había necesidad de hablarle así.

-Es la realidad, cuanto antes lo supere mejor para todos. ¿Qué crees? ¿Que no me gustaría ver a mi mejor amiga feliz? ¿Que Damon vuelva a la vida? Por supuesto que quiero que estén bien, pero no podemos vivir en un mundo de falsas ilusiones. Damon está muerto y nada de lo que hagamos podría cambiar eso.

-No hemos buscado una alternativa siquiera. ¿Y si buscamos una? -insistió el joven Gilbert-. Solos tú y yo, nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Sino conseguimos nada, yo mismo convenceré a Damon para partir.

-Está bien. Buscaremos algo, pero no puedo prometerte resultados.

-No tenemos nada que perder.

**D&E**

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Bonnie había prometido buscar una alternativa al asunto de Damon. La joven estaba apunto de darse por vencida cuando, de improvisto, un desconocido se apareció ante ella. La ex bruja había empezado a distinguir mejor cuándo alguien que se le aparecía estaba muerto o no, pero esta vez tenía una extraña sensación. La energía que emergía del hombre era diferente.

-¿Qué eres tú?

-Un vampiro –respondió él con una clara confusión en su rostro-. ¿Y tú?

-El ancla al Otro Lado.

-Pues lamento desilusionarle, guapa, pero hay no me llevarás contigo –dijo el hombre con chulería-. Solo me han partido el cuello.

Y, antes de que Bonnie pudiese decir palabra, el vampiro se esfumó. No era como aquellas veces que Damon se había volatilizado, esta vez sabía que este vampiro no iba a aparecerse nunca más.

Cada vez que Matt moría con el anillo de los Gilbert se quedaba atrapado en el Otro Lado hasta que encontrase se cuerpo, ¿podría ocurrir algo parecido con los seres sobrenaturales? ¿Se teletransportarían temporalmente a esa dimensión en la que solo ella podía verles? Si era cierto, no estaba todo perdido para Damon. Puede que no fuese tan mala idea eso de que no quisiese ir al Otro Lado…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, la chica corrió a contárselo a Jeremy, quien estaba muy ilusionado con la idea y decidió reunir a todos para decírselo.

**D&E**

El particular grupo de amigos estaba empezando a llegar a la mansión Salvatore cuando Jeremy fue a la habitación de Damon a ver a su hermana.

-Elena… -saludó él tímidamente.

-¡Jer! –exclamó ella dando un bote en la cama y poniéndose en tensión-. No deberías estar aquí. Llevo días sin alimentarme, podría hacerte daño.

-Tranquila, te he traído esto –dijo el joven mostrándole la bolsa de sangre que tenía en la mano.

-No pienso beber.

-Claro que sí –insistió él caminando hacia Elena-. También vas a darte una buena ducha, vas a ponerte guapa y vas a bajar a reunirte con nosotros. ¿Sabes por qué? –preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que ella negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba distanciarse del chico-. Porque sé cómo traer a Damon de vuelta a casa.

A Elena se le iluminaron los ojos por un momento, pero pronto volvieron a oscurecerse.

-Eso no es posible –murmuró ella.

-Tengo un plan. Si te portas bien, te lo cuento.

La chica estaba indecisa, pero asintió con la cabeza, aceptando el trato que le ofrecía su hermano. No tenía motivos para dudar de su palabra. Por mucho que Jeremy quisiese sacarla de la cama, jamás jugaría con sus sentimientos de aquella forma. El chico tenía que tener un plan de verdad para traer de vuelta a su novio.

**D&E**

Nadie sabía por qué Bonnie y Jeremy les habían reunido y empezaban a impacientarse cuando sus preguntas no eran respondidas, pero todos enmudecieron al ver a Elena aparecer en el salón.

A penas habían pasado unos cinco minutos escasos desde que el pequeño Gilbert había ido a hablar con ella. La conversación que habían tenido no había sido oída por ninguno de los vampiros presentes, por lo que ninguno comprendía cómo el chico había conseguido convencer a su hermana para que bajase.

-¡Elena! –sonrió Jeremy yendo hacia ella, para luego susurrarle cómplicemente al oído un piropo-, estás preciosa.

-Gracias –murmuró esta.

La vampira al fin había acabado con el desastroso y abatido aspecto que había mostrado desde que su novio murió. Parecía increíble, pero la joven lucía ahora como la Elena de siempre. Mucho mejor aún, lucía como aquella Elena que había compartido su mejor verano de su vida junto al vampiro que amaba, lucía como la Elena de Damon.

-Está bien –dijo Caroline tras un largo silencio, atrayendo la atención de todos-. ¿Se puede saber para qué nos habéis traído aquí?

-Bonnie y yo tenemos un plan –explicó Jeremy-. Para _resucitar _a Damon.

-Pero… ¿Eso es posible? –logró decir Stefan, intentando no ilusionarse demasiado por si el plan resultaba ser un fracaso.

En esta ocasión, fue Bonnie quien respondió a la pregunta.

-Hoy he descubierto que los vampiros, cuando os rompen el cuello o _morís_ de cualquier otra de esas formas temporales, vais a la misma dimensión en la que Damon se encuentra ahora.

-¿Y qué significa eso? –inquirió Elena, interviniendo por primera vez desde que había comenzado la conversación.

-Significa que podemos hacer un intercambio –explicó Jeremy con una sonrisa triunfal-. Damon por un vampiro cualquiera al que le rompamos el cuello.

-Pero eso implicaría que ese otro vampiro muriese –comprendió Caroline.

-Por eso he dicho "_un vampiro cualquiera_".

-Pero es un acto muy cruel… No podemos matar a una persona así sin más.

-Caroline –intervino Stefan-, no sería la primera vez que hacemos algo por el estilo. La única diferencia es que esta vez valdrá realmente la pena.

-Bien, ¿qué se necesita además de un vampiro? –le preguntó una muy esperanzada Elena a Bonnie.

-La sangre de Damon para crear un lazo de unión entre el vampiro sacrificado y él. También necesitaremos una bruja que haga el hechizo para vincular sus muertes.

-Es posible que Wes guarde muestras de sangre de Damon en su laboratorio –anunció la chica-. Y lo de la bruja…

-Yo conozco algunas brujas que me deben un favor –dijo Stefan-. Bree vive en Atlanta.

-_Bree no está operativa_ –bromeó Damon apareciéndose en la sala-. _Creo que tiene un pequeño problemilla lidiando con la muerte._

-Bree está muerta –les transmitió Bonnie a todos.

-Prefiero no preguntar cómo sabe eso –se echó a reír Stefan, provocando también la risa de su hermano-. Está bien –dijo más sereno-. ¿Qué tal Adele?

La ex bruja miró hacia Damon y este asintió conforme.

-Sí –afirmó Bonnie-. Ella nos valdrá.

-Caroline y yo nos encargaremos de conseguir la sangre de Damon –dijo Elena.

-¿Qué? –se quejó la rubia-. Yo no puedo entrar en la casa Whitmore.

-Puede que no haga falta. Miraremos primero en la consulta de mi padre.

**D&E**

Una vez hubo conseguido convencer a la bruja Adele para hacer el hechizo, Stefan utilizó sus contactos para dar con el paradero de Enzo. Por lo visto, el vampiro había conseguido salir con vida del ataque en la casa Whitmore y se ocultaba en un bar de mala muerte.

Cuando el chico entró al bar, encontró al vampiro en la barra bebiendo. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Stefan fue hacia él. Este no parecía muy sorprendido de verle, es más, parecía que le estaba esperando.

-Supongo que vienes a hablar sobre Damon.

-Sé que estuvo contigo cuando murió -dijo Stefan-. Así que dime qué ocurrió exactamente.

-Está bien... -habló el vampiro con voz relajada-. Le pedí ayuda a Damon, obtener información sobre la Sociedad Secreta, descubrir todos sus secretos y así poder acabar con ellos para siempre.

-Pero la cosa no salió bien.

-Le hice creer al Dr. Maxfield que formaba parte de su bando para poder tener mayor acceso a la casa Whitmore. Creía que el plan estaba funcionando, que no sospechaba de mí... Pero me equivocaba. Me tendió una trampa. Estaban ansiosos por tener a Damon de vuelta para realizar con él la Fase 2 y sabían que tarde o temprano se pondría en contacto conmigo. Nos hicieron creer que la zona era segura. La mujer de color, Dianne Freeman, entró de improvisto con un equipo de hombres muy bien armado. Fueron a por mí sabiendo que Damon intentaría protegerme. La cosa se les fue de las manos y una de las estacas de Freeman acabó atravesando el corazón de Damon -murmuró bajando cada vez más el tono de voz, doliéndose nada más de recordar el fatal momento-. Murió salvándome la vida...

-¿Y así es cómo se lo pagas? -le acusó Stefan cabreado-. ¿Escondiéndote en este tuburio? Lo menos que podías haber hecho era venir a contárnoslo.

-No podía arriesgarme a ser visto. Además, sabía que no tardaríais mucho en descubrirlo. La chica de Damon siempre se ha preocupado mucho por él, sospecharía lo peor al ver que no daba señales de vida. Lo siento mucho por ella, me cayó bien cuando compartimos sala de torturas.

-Tenemos un plan para traer de vuelta a Damon -le explicó Stefan tras un momento de silencio-. Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Contad conmigo -accedió él sin dudarlo-. Ahora soy yo quien le debe una a tu hermano.

**D&E**

Stefan llevó a Enzo a la mansión Salvatore, donde todos esperaban instrucciones para actuar. Adele estaba compartiendo información sobre hechizos con Bonnie, mientras que Caroline refunfuñaba por esa escalofriante excursión suya con Elena a la consulta Grayson en la que se habían pasado horas hasta dar con una bolsa de sangre con el número 21051. Los Gilbert, por su parte, estaban impacientes por entrar en acción.

-Os presento a Enzo –dijo Stefan entrando en la sala, seguido de cerca por el vampiro-, un amigo de Damon que se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos.

El recién llegado intercambió una sonrisa con Elena a modo de saludo, pero se mantuvo al margen en todo momento.

-Enzo me ha dado una valiosa información –continuó hablando Stefan-, la cual me ha llevado a decidir quién debe ser el vampiro para el sacrificio: Dianne Freeman.

-¿La jefe de seguridad de la Universidad? –se escandalizó Caroline.

-La asesina de Damon –matizó el menor de los Salvatore.

-Así que ya no se trata solo de traer a tu hermano de vuelta, ahora también buscas venganza.

-Una cosa no tiene por qué anular la otra –coincidió Elena con la postura de Stefan-. Además, nos vendrá bien quitarnos del medio a un miembro importante de la Sociedad Secreta.

-Bien, pues si nadie tiene nada más que decir… -dijo Stefan con una voz animada-. Que comience la fiesta.

**D&E**

Dianne Freeman estaba en su despacho, repasando unos documentos sobre los últimos avances obtenidos por Wes en sus investigaciones con vampiros. La noche se le había echado encima sin darse cuenta, comprendiendo así que era hora de dejar el trabajo a un lado e ir a casa a descansar.

La mujer salió del edificio en el que se encontraba y comenzó a caminar por el campus. Todo estaba muy oscuro, las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie cerca. Sintió algo de pánico al pensar que un vampiro podría atacarla en el silencio de la noche, pero recordó que los únicos vampiros de los alrededores aún seguían guardando luto por la perdida de uno de los suyos, así que se relajó de inmediato.

Le quedaba poco para llegar hasta su coche cuando se encontró ante ella a Enzo, el cual sonrió maléficamente. La mujer iba a intentar zafarse de él pero, en ese momento, fue golpeada en la cabeza por detrás. Cayó al suelo y al mirar hacia arriba vio a un joven de ojos verdes caminando para posicionarse junto a Enzo. Después, todo se volvió oscuro.

Al despertar, se encontró en un gran salón de lo que parecía ser una mansión o casa de huéspedes. Estaba atada a una silla, pero quien fuese su captor no se había molestado en amordazarla, tal vez confiaba en que no fuera necesario, que aunque gritase nadie la oiría.

-Ya era hora de que despertaras… -celebró Enzo, el cual caminaba hacia ella con una leve sonrisa en los labios-. No hace falta que te acomodes demasiado, no vivirás mucho.

Acto seguido, un grupo de personas apareció junto al vampiro. Freeman solo logró identificar a dos: Elena Gilbert y Caroline Forbes, aunque la chica de color le sonaba familiar. Tal vez también fuese alumna de Whitmore…

-Toda tuya, Adele –le señaló Stefan a la pelirroja que estaba más alejada del grupo estaba.

Elena le dio a Adele una bolsa de sangre con el número 21051. La mujer caminó hacia la prisionera mientras murmuraba algo en una lengua muerta.

Freeman no sabía lo que iban a hacer con ella, pero lo último que esperaba era que la obligaran a beber sangre de un vampiro. Intentó escupirla, pero fuese cual fuese el hechizo que había formulado la bruja, este le impedía expulsar el líquido; es más, sentía que debía seguir bebiendo. Tal fue el ansia de sangre que sintió, que se bebió la bolsa al completo.

Con tranquilidad, Adele le devolvió a Elena la bolsa de sangre ahora vacía y recibió de esta un cuchillo bien afilado. La bruja volvió a recitar un cántico y le clavó a la humana el puñal en el corazón.

Pocos minutos habían pasado cuando la que fue jefe de seguridad de Whitmore despertó en transición.

-¿Por qué me hacéis esto? –preguntó ella, hablando por primera vez desde que la habían secuestrada.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, todos parecían muy concentrados en lo que Adele estaba haciendo. La bruja comenzó a pronunciar un hechizo mientras se cortaba la muñeca con el cuchillo. Freeman se sentía tentada a beber de ella, pero sabía que si lo hacía se convertiría en una odiosa vampira. Pese a su fuerte o escasa voluntad, la mujer fue incapaz de no completar la transición cuando la bruja colocó su muñeca ensangrentada frente a ella y una gota de sangre cayó sobre su labio inferior. Freeman bebió desesperadamente, decidida a drenarle la sangre, aunque la bruja no se lo permitió.

-_**Tuus iter fines hic et ille revertar ad vitam**_ * –fue lo único que dijo Adele antes de romperle el cuello a la recién convertida en vampiro.

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**N/A: **

**-Tuus iter fines hic et ille revertar ad vitam: tu viaje termina aquí y él volverá a la vida.**

**He creado esta frase con los conocimientos básicos de latín que adquirí en Bachillerato, así que no sé si estará del todo correcta la frase. Mis disculpas si no es así. **

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Creéis que habrá funcionado el plan? ¿Volverá Damon al mundo de los vivos? Pronto publicaré el último capítulo. **

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por leer! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_4_

El cuerpo inerte de Freeman cayó al suelo, pero todos estaban demasiado preocupados y expectantes como para prestarle atención a la vampira.

Adele había dejado de realizar sus cánticos, por lo que el hechizo se dio por finalizado. Ahora solo faltaba esperar si había sido exitoso. Si Freeman despertaba, significaría un rotundo fracaso. En cambio, si Damon se hacía visible ante todos ellos solo podía significar que este había regresado exitosamente.

Tras un momento de extrema tensión en el que parecía que el hechizo no había funcionado, Damon se apareció ante todos. El vampiro había vuelto a la _vida_.

-¡Damon! -celebró Elena con lágrimas de alegría en sus ojos, lanzándose a sus brazos.

-Hola -susurró él con dulzura en su oído con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, a la vez que le devolvía el abrazo.

La chica se retiró un poco para echarle un vistazo y ver si estaba bien. Después, sin importar que estuvieran siendo observados, atrapó sus labios en un intenso beso. Damon correspondió el beso, aunque lo cortó antes de que se profundizase demasiado, puesto que su hermano estaba presente y sabía cuánto le dolía a este ver a la chica que amaba en brazos de otro; lo sabía perfectamente porque esa sensación la había experimentado durante años, cada vez que veía a Stefan con Elena.

Al finalizar el beso, la vampira se abrazó con fuerza a él y enterró el rostro en su pecho, sin intención alguna de separarse de Damon.

-Bienvenido de vuelta al mundo de los vivos -le sonrió Jeremy, hablando por primera vez desde que el vampiro había _resucitado_.

-Nunca creí que diría esto -intervino Caroline-, pero... Me alegra que no estés muerto.

-Creo que ese es el mejor halago que me has hecho, Barbie -rió Damon divertido, para luego mirar hacia Bonnie y Adele, quienes estaban una al lado de la otra-. Gracias por hacer esto posible.

Bonnie se limitó a sonreír en respuesta, mientras que la bruja respondió con un:

-Ha sido un placer.

El vampiro dirigió su mirada hacia Enzo, quien estaba muy feliz de verle de nuevo.

-Gracias por salvarme la vida, hermano.

-Te lo debía –dijo Damon sin dudarlo-. Nunca debí dejarte tirado cuando más me necesitabas. Espero que algún día me perdones.

-Ya lo he hecho.

Stefan, quien no había hablado hasta el momento, se había convertido en un mero espectador de la escena. Damon quería tener un momento de hermanos con él, por lo que le susurró a Elena al oído que le soltase para poder ir con su hermano, prometiéndole que no la volvería a dejar nunca más. La chica cedió a su petición tras darle un tímido beso en el cuello.

-Stefan... -le llamó el vampiro con cautela, caminando hacia él.

Este dio un par de pasos hacia delante y abrazó a Damon con fuerza, el cual correspondió el abrazo.

-No vuelvas a irte -le pidió el pequeño de los Salvatore, con verdadera urgencia de demanda-. Ni se te ocurra volver a dejarnos.

-Lo prometo.

Tras romper al abrazo, Damon dio unos pasos hacia atrás para ir con Elena, quien tomó su mano entre las suyas automáticamente.

**D&E**

Una vez se despidieron todos, la pareja se fue a la habitación de este para tener privacidad. Una vez allí, Damon y Elena se tumbaron en la cama y permanecieron abrazados en silencio por largo tiempo.

-Aún no me creo que estés aquí -dijo ella, abrazándose a él con fuerza, buscando la protección de sus cálidos brazos.

-Nunca me había ido -confesó Damon, dándole un beso en el cabello-. He estado aquí todo el tiempo, aunque no pudieses verme.

La chica alzó la vista y atrapó la intensa mirada del vampiro, la cual transmitía más que las palabras. A ambos se les había acabado el mundo cuando se separaron. No solo Damon había muerto, Elena se había convertido en una muerta en vida cuando él se fue.

-Mi lugar en el mundo es junto a ti -declaró el chico.

-Pues no vuelvas a dejarme -pidió ella más bien en una orden-. Nunca más.

La pareja se fundió en un intenso beso, el cual se hizo más pasional cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Elena se subió a horcajadas sobre él y le desabrochó la camisa, tirándola al suelo al quitársela. Tras contemplar su espectacular musculatura, la joven se dedicó a repartir besos por su torso desnudo. El chico introdujo sus manos bajo el top de ella, acariciando su cálida piel.

Elena estaba besando su garganta cuando este la interrumpió para quitarle la prenda superior. Al hacerlo, Damon se incorporó hasta quedar ambos sentados sobre la cama y mordió el labio inferior de ella con deseo, haciéndola gemir levemente cuando sus manos acariciaron sus senos por encima del sujetador.

El vampiro la besó pasionalmente y descendió sus caricias a las caderas de la joven para así poder hacerlos girar hasta quedar tumbados de nuevo en la cama. Esta vez, él quedando arriba.

Tal y como ella había hecho antes, Damon realizó un camino de húmedos besos sobre el vientre de la chica. Al llegar a los pechos, el vampiro depositó un corto beso sobre la tela que cubría el seno izquierdo antes de quitarle el sujetador y liberar sus turgentes pechos, a los cuales dedicó especial atención con caricias y besos.

-Damon... -gimió ella cuando este le mordisqueó de forma juguetona un pezón, retorciéndose de anticipado placer.

El chico volvió a descender su camino de besos, deteniéndose en los short de ella. En un visto y no visto, se deshizo de ellos. Elena esperaba que hiciese lo mismo con sus braguitas de encaje, pero el vampiro solo acarició sus caderas y depositó un húmedo beso sobre la fina tela.

Impaciente, la joven se incorporó todo cuanto la imposición del cuerpo de Damon le permitió y le quitó los vaqueros. Él sonrió ante su anticipación y se lanzó a devorar sus labios. Elena introdujo sus manos por debajo de los bóxers de su novio y apretó con fuerza su agarre sobre las nalgas del chico, atrayéndole más hacia ella y haciéndole gemir contra sus labios al mismo tiempo cuando sus sexos se rozaron.

Había en la habitación tanto deseo y necesidad de unir sus cuerpos, que la pareja no tardó en desprenderse de las únicas prendas que le quedaba. Sin hacerse demorar mucho, Damon finalmente se introdujo dentro de ella, realizando movimientos lentos y profundos, los cuales se mantuvieron hasta el final. Se regalaron mutuamente gemidos del nombre del otro cuando alcanzaron el clímax.

-Nunca me cansaré de esto -susurró Elena poco después, jugando con el pelo del chico, quien aún estaba encima de ella-, de unirme a ti en cuerpo y alma.

-Soy todo un experto uniéndome en cuerpo con chicas guapas -bromeó él, riendo al ver la cara fruncida con la que le respondió esta-. Pero contigo siempre es especial. Mi cuerpo y alma te pertenecen.

-Ya, claro. Arréglalo ahora... -se quejó la chica, fingiendo estar enfadada.

-¿Estás enojada? -preguntó él siguiéndole el juego, pues sabía perfectamente que no era así.

-Un poco -murmuró ella, poniendo carita de pena.

-Pues tengo la solución perfecta para combatir el enfado -sonrió Damon con picardía-. ¿Te apetece una duchita?

-¿Contigo? Bueno, sino hay más remedio... -respondió la vampira, fingiendo desagrado por la idea.

**D&E**

Tiempo después, Elena salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla atada por encima de los pechos, cubriéndose así su cuerpo desnudo. Damon apareció por detrás de ella aún con el cuerpo ligeramente mojado y con una toalla atada sobre su cintura.

-¿Ves? -dijo él rodeándole la cintura por detrás-. Te dije que merecería la pena.

-Sí que lo ha hecho -coincidió ella, posando sus manos sobre las del chico.

Damon besó el hombro de la chica, ascendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la mandíbula de esta, quien se giró para atrapar sus labios.

-Veo que volver de entre los muertos te ha sentado bien -bromeó ella, juntando sus frentes al separarse.

-No sabes cuánto... -aseguró él, sujetándola por la cintura con más fuerza.

Elena dio un paso hacia atrás y, sin apartar de mirada de los ojos del chico, dejó caer la toalla que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

Él se mordió el labio inferior, mirándola con deseo. Iba a imitar su acción cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, irrumpiendo Jeremy en la habitación.

-Chicos, creo que... -comenzó a decir él, enmudeciendo al ver la escena-. ¡Por Dios, Elena! -se quejó tapándose los ojos.

-¡Jeremy! -le riñó esta, recogiendo la toalla del suelo y tapándose con ella rápidamente-. ¿Es que no sabes llamar?

-Oí la ducha. Creía que ya estaríais visibles -se defendió su hermano, aún con los ojos cerrados-. Mejor me voy, ¿no?

-Sí, anda. Lárgate.

El pequeño Gilbert se dio la vuelta y se tropezó con la puerta, dado que aún tenía los ojos tapados. Tanteo el pomo con una mano y cerró al salir de la habitación.

-¡No te rías! -le regañó la chica a Damon, quien no había parado de reír en todo momento-. No tiene gracia.

-Sí que la tiene -continuó riendo él.

-Bueno, sí -admitió ella-. Un poco. Pero qué vergüenza...

-Ni que fuera la primera vez que nos pilla infraganti.

-Eso no ayuda, Damon -le riñó la joven, para luego reír al recordar la escena de antes.

-Mucho mejor así -celebró este, con una sonrisa radiante.

En silencio, el vampiro se acercó a ella y la rodeó por la cintura con una mano, posando la otra sobre el mentón de esta para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasará ahora entre nosotros, Damon? -se atrevió a preguntar la chica con voz seria.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, antes de morir me dijiste que lo nuestro no podía ser, que eras malo para mí y que lo mejor sería no estar juntos...

-¿Quieres que eso ocurra? -preguntó él cauto.

-¿Quieres tú? -le devolvió ella la pregunta-. No puedes seguir diciéndome que hemos roto y al momento siguiente actuar como si aún estuviésemos juntos.

-Sigo pensando que no soy bueno para ti, que no te mereces sufrir más por mi culpa; pero mi lado egoísta me impide alejarme de ti. Te quiero. Sé que tú también me quieres, pero no sé si eso compensa todo el mal que te hago.

-Deja que eso lo decida yo -pidió Elena-, ¿quieres?

-¿Y cuál es tu decisión?

-Quiero estar contigo. No será fácil, ¿pero a caso algo que merece realmente la pena lo es?

-¿Estás segura? -preguntó él, a lo que esta asintió-. Bien, porque después de haber regresado de la muerte no pienso volver a permitir que nada ni nadie nos separe. No importa lo que diga Caroline, mi hermano o Enzo. No voy a irme a ningún sitio sino es contigo.

Elena, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad ante la promesa de su novio, no pudo más que corresponder a sus palabras con un beso que transmitiese aquellos sentimientos que en ese momento no podía convertir en palabras.

-Y, ahora, ¿por dónde lo habíamos dejado? -dijo él con sonrisa traviesa.

-Creo que por aquí... -respondió ella, dejando caer su toalla al suelo.

-Ahora recuerdo -susurró Damon posando sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica, atrayéndola a sí.

Elena se puso de puntillas para besarle y el vampiro rió contra sus labios cuando esta le desprendió de su toalla, quedando ambos completamente desnudos.

-Mucho mejor así -sonrió ella, enredando sus manos en el cabello del chico.

A velocidad vampírica, Damon les hizo caer de forma suave a la cama.

-Te quiero, Elena -dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Te quiero, Damon -respondió la chica antes de darle un romántico beso.

**FIN**

* * *

**0000**

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado el final. Muchas gracias por comentar y por leer :) **


End file.
